El lado femenino de Haruka
by crapycrap
Summary: Haruka tiene lados femeninos, quieres conocerlos


Ok! todos tenemos este lado, aunque no quieran admitirlo, Y no entiendo porque, si a ellas les encanta (se los digo por experiencia)

Disclaimer: Haruka y Michiru no me pertenesen. Y la historia es de **Rin314**

**El lado femenino de Haruka**

Michiru observa a Haruka escoger su ropa para el concierto de gala de esta noche. Su ceño esta fruncido, una mano en su cintura y miraba el traje que habia escogido. Se rasco la nuca antes de voltear a ver a Michiru para ver si le gustaba.

A Haruka le gusta verse lo mejor que pueda. Siempre a sido asi. Siempre le pregunta a Michiru que le parce la ropa que escoge, incluso nunca a salido de compras sin ella. Tambien se toma su tiempo para escoger la ropa que va a usar en sus citas, conciertos y fiestas. Ella puede ser una chica muy masculina, pero se toma su tiempo para arreglarse como la mayoria de las mujeres lo hace. Despues de terminar, se mira en el espejo y le pregunta a Michiru su opinion. Ella le contestara , guapa, sexy o caliente, lo cual es, en cualquier ropa que se ponga. Ella incluso a dicho hermosa en un par de ocasiones cuando la ropa muestra sus atributos femenino o deside ponerse un vestido para una cena en particular, lo cual pasa casi nunca.

Haruka le presta mucha atencion a su apariencia y hace lo mejor que puede para verse bien. Esta es una de las cosas femeninas que Haruka hace y a Michiru le gusta porque ella es la unica persona que lo ve y nadie mas lo sabe.

Michiru descansa su cabesa en sus brazos mientras ovserva a Haruka cocinar. Haruka revisa el hamon que tiene en el horno y regresa a su ensalada italiana que encontro en un recetario viejo de su mama.

Haruka le dijo a Michiru que cuando era chiquita le ayudaba a su mama a cocinar. Era una de las cosas que a Haruka le gustaba hacer con su mama antes que muriera. Su madre tenia cancer y ya era muy tarde para salvarla. Haruka amaba a su mama y su mama la aceptaba como era, no como su papa que queria que fuera mas femenina, pero tambien era buena persona. Ella tambien lo amaba porque era su papa.

Haruka siempre cocina comida deliciosa. Nada se le quemaba y aveces hasta la sorprende con su comida, y aunque Setsuna y Michiru son las que cocinan mayormente, a Haruka le gusta ayudar lo mas que puede e incluso pide un dia para cocinar para la familia. Haveces trata de hacer cosas que nunca a cocinado antes, pidiendo la ayuda de Setsuna o Michiru en algunas ocaciones. La mitad de las cosas que cocina son del recetario de su madre y el resto de uno nuevo o incluso de internet.

Michiru deja escapar un suspiro de felicidad, mientras huele el jamon que esta en el horno y el adereso que Haruka acaba de abrir para la ensalada. Una sonrisa aparece en su cara mientras ovserva a Haruka chupar un poco de adereso de su dedo gordo.

Haruka le lansa un sonrisa antes de sacar el hamon del horno. Cocinar es uno de sus lados femeninos y a Michiru le facina.

A Haruka le encantan las peliculas romanticas como a Michiru. Haruka nunca lo admitira, claro esta. E incluso puede llegar a gritar cuando estan viendo una pelicua de terror. Y porsupuesto ella nunca admitira eso tampoco.

Michiru acomoda su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka mientras continuan viendo la pelicula romatica que rentaron.

La pelicula se trata de una chicas que se convietieron en amantes y que estan tratando de sobrevivr en la prepa. Ella siente la cebesa de Haruka encima de la de ella mientras enreda un braso alrededor de su cintura. Michiru no estaba segura quien estaba disfrutando mas la pelicula- ella o Haruka?

La pelicula llego al climax de la historia, uno de los padres de la muchachas se la hiba a llevar lejos de su amada y mandarla a una escuela catolica para que la "enderesaran" Ambas chicas estaban llorando y despidiendose.. Cada una le decia a la otra cuanto la amaba antes de besarse.

"Ese desgraciado Homofovico" murmuro Haruka, ella sabia que Haruka estaba llorando porque sentia como las lagrimas caian en su cabello. Michiru asintio con la cabesa mientras sus propias lagrimas se deslisaban por sus mejillas. Lo mas seguro es Haruka estubiera pensando en su padre cuando le dijo que era lesbiana. Su padre la cacheteo y Haruka huyo de la casa. Su padre la busco y se disculpo por sus acciones. El nunca intento lastimarla, el solo queria que Haruka fuera feliz uincluso si no se convertia en la hija que el esperaba, pero ella seguia siendo su hija y la amaba.

Al final de la pelicula las chicas se encontraron nuevamente, se fueron a vivir juntas en su propio departamento y adoptaron a una niña. Haruka apago la tele y saco el DVD del DVD player. La coloco de nuevo en su caja y se sento en el sofa junto a Michiru.

"buena pelicula?' Le pregunto Haruka a Michiru mientras besaba sus lagrimas.

Michiru sonrio y tambien beso las lagrimas de Haruka. "Buena pelicula"

Michiru ama a Haruka como es. La ama cuando trabaja en sus carros en el garage. La ama cuando maneja su moto o su carro de F1. Ama a Haruka con su uniforme de chico. Ama a Haruka cuando esta sucia. Ama el cuerpo y los musculos de Haruka. Pero tambien ama el lado femenino de Haruka. Eso es algo que las personas de afuera o incluso Setsuna no pueden ver.

"Cama?" Sonrie Haruka mientra se talla los ojos.

"Cama".

=()=()=()=

Espero que les halla gustado. Y tu tienes un lado femenino? Tu pareja lo tiene?


End file.
